


Rail Racing

by OTP



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Complete, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-14
Updated: 2013-05-14
Packaged: 2017-12-11 21:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/803224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTP/pseuds/OTP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riza arrives at Roy's house to find a grand staircase that brings back some fond memories of the past. Her father has left and they are alone in the house, what are they going to do? Royai</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rail Racing

Rail Racing

Riza smiled as she ran a hand along the smooth banister of the grand staircase. Seeing such a staircase brought back memories of another that was very similar.

"Roy, I really don't think this is a very good idea." Riza said. She glared at the boy in front of her, arms crossed across her chest.

Roy smirked, "What are you so afraid of Riza? I've done this many times, there's nothing to it. Besides, it's not like your father is going to catch me." He said, running a hand along the banister checking its smoothness.

Riza sighed, he had hit the nail on the head. Her father had left them alone for two days while he went to his doctor's appointment. Roy had been quick to take advantage of the situation by sliding down the banister. She might be four years younger than him but she still felt like she was the babysitter.

Once he was satisfied with the texture of the rail, Roy hopped onto it. He turned to Riza, beaming, "I've wanted to do this ever since I came here."

"Good for you, no why don't you get down from there before you hurt yourself." She warned.

Roy scratched his chin, "Hmm,let me think about it…Nah!" he grinned as he let go of the rail and slid down, gathering speed, whooping as he went. He disappeared from her sight and she heard a loud "thump."

Her eyes widened and she rushed to the rail and looked down to see what the damage was. "Roy! Is the floor alright?" she wasn't too concerned. He had fallen from higher places and come out without a scratch.

She heard a groan, "Jeeze, you care more about the floor than my rear. How cruel."

She smiled, leaning on the banister, "What are you talking about Roy, you have no rear. Besides, the floor is more valuable than your derriere." She said jokingly.

"Ouch, that's harsh Riza. And I'll have you know, my ass is damn expensive. You don't get these looks for nothing." He said proudly as he made his way back up the steps.

She rolled her eyes, "Whatever you say Roy, though I'm still unconvinced."She turned away from the rail to look at him.

He was smiling as he massaged his sore rump, "I'll just have to convince you then," he rubbed his hands together. "Alright, it's time for another go. This time I'll get it right." He said hopping up onto the banister again.

Roy slid down a few more times and Riza watched him in amused silence.

After the sixth time down, Roy grabbed her hand and pulled her to the rail, "Alright Riza, it's time for you to get off the sidelines and get a first hand experience in proper sliding technique." He smirked.

Riza did not like this plan one bit, "There's no way I'd slide down that thing. I'd break my neck!" she protested, trying to break away from him.

"I won't let anything happen to you. Come on, please?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because…"

"Because why?"

"Just because!"

"I don't think that's a very good reason."

"…"

Roy put on his best puppy dog impersonation, "Come on Riza, please? It'll be fun." He pleaded.

'Damnit, not the face and the eyes!' she inwardly groaned. She could never resist that face. Damn him, he knew she would fold. She sighed, 'What the hell, I'll get him back later.' She thought.

"Fine, but just once."

He grinned, "Perfect. Now just stand right there and watch what I do." He let go of her hand and she almost rolled her eyes again but resisted the tempation.

Roy went through the motions of 'perfect sliding technique' and then he climbed onto the banister, "I shall now demonstrate."

He pushed off and slid quickly down the rail. Once he reached the bottom he called up to her, "Okay Riza, you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." She replied. She took a deep breath and climbed up onto the rail. She gave herself a little push and she was off. She flew down the rail and was just starting to enjoy herself when the rail dropped out from underneath her. she closed her eyes and waited for the impact she was sure to come…but didn't. Instead, she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her body.

She opened her eyes to see Roy's face looming above her. He smiled, "I think you need to work on your landing Riza."

She turned away feeling the color rise in her face. "And I think you need to work on your pick up lines."

He chuckled, "What's to pick up? You just fell into my arms." He said in a low, husky tone.

Riza's face was red, "Just put me down Roy."

Roy shook his head, "I don't really feel like it. Think you could convince me otherwise?" he asked suggestively.

She began to panic, she had to do something to get away from him or else she would do something she would regret. Maybe. But she still had to get out of his arms.

Crossing her arms, trying to look dignified, "Roy Mustang, I challenge you to a rail race."

His eyes widened, then he smirked. "What are the stakes?"

"Whoever wins has to do whatever the winner asks."

His lips curled into a sly smile, "I accept your challenge." He set Riza down on the floor. Riza frowned when she saw the smile on his face. It creeped her out.

They headed back up the stairs and jumped up onto the twin rails. Roy was brmming with confidence, "You ready to lose Riza?"

She matched his smirk with one of her own, "To you? Never. On the count of three. One…Two…THREE!" and they were off.

They flew down the rails and approached the end when Roy began to slide off the rail.

Needless to say, Riza came out the victor. She had landed in a crouch and he had landed on his bum again. She turned to Roy with a triumphant grin, "I win!"

He groaned, "Damn. Name your price."

"You get to clean the gutters."

Roy shot to his feet, "What?! But it's raining!"

"You're point?"

"I demand a rematch!"

She shrugged. "Alright."

They went down again with the same result and continued to race for the rest of the day.

"Hey, Riza!"

Riza jumped, whirling around to face Roy, "What?"

He pulled her into his arms, "You were just standing there staring at nothing. I was worried."

She smiled, leaning into his embrace, "Sorry about that, I was just recalling those rail races we had when we were kids."

Roy laughed, "You kept beating me."

"You want a rematch?" she asked, with a sly smile.

"Same stakes?"

"Of course."

"You're on." He said letting her go and dashing up the stairs with Riza close behind.

They hopped up onto the banisters, counted to three, and pushed off.

Unfortunately for Riza, Roy had been practicing and beat her fair and square.

"Guess I don't have to clean the gutters this time huh?" he stated, smirking.

Riza rolled her eyes, "Not this time. Name your price."

He pulled herinto his arms once again, "A kiss from the beautiful woman who issued the challenge."

She smiled, her arms snaking around his neck, "I think I can afford that."

Roy leaned down and kissed her. They pulled away after a few moments out of breath and their cheeks flushed. Riza grinned, "By the way, I'm glad the carpet is devoid of butt marks this time around." She left his embrace and strode up the stairs leaving him to puzzle over the last comment.

It took him a moment then it dawned on him, "Hey Riza, what the hell is that supposed to mean?!"


End file.
